This invention relates to photographic flash apparatus of the type mountable on a camera by means of a mounting bar or rail, and having a conducting cable to connect the electric circuit of the flash apparatus to the conventional synchronizer switch in the camera with which the apparatus is used. In the prior art, the mounting bar or rail has usually been a separate piece, detachably connectable both to the flash apparatus and the camera, and the conducting cable also has customarily been separate, plugged into both the flash apparatus and the camera when in use. This usual arrangement familiar in the prior art has meant that it is necessary, when moving from one location to another, to handle three separate pieces of equipment, the flash device, the mounting bar or rail, and the cable, with consequent danger that one or another of the minor pieces (the mounting bar and the cable) may be accidentally overlooked and left behind. In some instances the cable has been permanently connected at one end to the flash apparatus, leaving only one loose end to be plugged into the camera. Although this arrangement obviates the danger of accidentally leaving the cable behind, nevertheless the plug end of the cable has been exposed during transportation, with danger that the plug connection may be bent or crushed or otherwise damaged so that it can no longer be used.